robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
DaxHaskett
"Don't leave me." -DaxHaskett 'Stub }|[[ } Stub]]|}} '''DaxHaskett is an Upcoming Myth in RMH who is most known for his game "Center piece" now known as Railroad Tracks, as well as his affiliation with Cegnite and a few other myths. Overview DaxHaskett has white skin and Red Dreamy Hair. He also used to wear a Guitar Backpack and Dog Tags, but he took them off later. History Dax's account was created on January 1st, 2017. Not much is known about his myth until late 2017 with the creation of 'Center Piece' which was the original game he was known for. He came to a bit of acknowledgement after he achieved the Smaller/Upcoming rank in the last months of 2017 after Jenny_Feelings had favorited his game giving him a boost in popularity. Dax became a major figure in the Smaller Myths throughout 2018 although later on for a mysterious reason later explained by Dax as "letting someone else hold the strings" his place and legacy were closed until the beginning of 2019 when his places were re-opened. Dax's story consists of a fallen war veteran that has been in a coma for 10 years, supposedly inside this coma he lives a different life where we came home and moved to France. The mirage starts to fade as the memory of his father dying re-ignites and turns a fantasy into a nightmare. After 10 years of being in this coma dream like state he wakes up and realizes that everyone he knew except for Cegnite has died or has left his life and decides it's time to move away from home and find somewhere new. Traveling along the train tracks Dax searches for a new place to call home while also trying to forget the bad memories. Dax is also known for his relations with Cegnite as they were childhood friends supposedly until they were split in the military. Games Railroad Tracks This game although small features a bit of memorabilia from the Dax story itself including a gravestone with Aniro's name on it, a burning guitar and Cegnite looming over the mountains There is a teleport that leads to a game where Dax is playing guitar in a boxcar.. Late Night Forest Playing The game shows Dax and Cegnite playing guitars together in a forest hinting to the relationship they had before Dax went into a coma. In a small cave is the ghost of Aniro confirming Aniro is dead in the real world. One night out of many The game shows a room with Dax sleeping in a bed, while Cegnite stands in one of the corners of the room, playing his guitar. There is also a small replica of Jenny_Feelings standing on a shelf hinting to the old ties he had with her. Behavior His behavior consists of being a rapid insult to society, he is sarcastic and isn't afraid to say anything about something. External links DaxHaskett's Roblox Profile Trivia * He taught Cegnite how to play Guitar. * DustierDragon is confirmed deceased by the body in Railroad Tracks Category:Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Stub Category:Needs Fixing Category:Myth